


好朋友

by YuHX



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHX/pseuds/YuHX
Summary: 前情：徐明浩带着金珉奎去和朋友聚餐，介绍时只敢说是好朋友。金珉奎感到一丝丝不开心，借此在晚上恩爱时······





	好朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 前情：徐明浩带着金珉奎去和朋友聚餐，介绍时只敢说是好朋友。金珉奎感到一丝丝不开心，借此在晚上恩爱时······

徐明浩攀着金珉奎的肩，手指压出一道道浅红的印记。他叼着自己的领口，硬生生把一声喘息化成了淌出来的泪。  
-  
这个体位让金珉奎深深地捅入他的身体，狠戾地压过带来无尽快感的某一块软肉。  
-  
徐明浩把哭腔压成了呜咽，他坐在金珉奎坚实的大腿上，双腿紧紧夹着对方的腰，领口的棉料被自己的涎水浸湿。他害羞，不为坦然地坐在另一个男人身上吞吃性物，而为外面隐约的人声。  
-  
天色虽晚，大家却还没睡。Hoshi找酸奶喝的声音混着不知道是谁的游戏声，透过门缝传进闭紧的小房间。  
-  
他们已经洗过澡了，金珉奎不想再大动干戈一次，做爱的动作变得缓而狠。他正舔吻着徐明浩的鼻梁，舌尖浅浅地在那条坚挺的弧线上划过。爱人被他圈在怀里，里里外外都被青年的热气裹得发暖。  
-  
徐明浩夹紧了插在屁股里的性器，却被两下狠插激得发抖。他松开了牙，短促地轻叫了几声，  
-  
“珉奎！珉奎……”  
-  
年轻的身体用直白的欲望表达着互相的爱意。他紧贴着金珉奎的胸膛，他们上半身隔着薄薄的两层睡衣，下半身却不止是肌肤相亲。金珉奎还要在他耳边调笑。  
-  
“——明浩，你见过，呼……那么好的朋友吗？”  
-  
他在说今天徐明浩聚餐时向别人介绍他的事。徐明浩眼神飘忽了一下，最后出口的是一句：“是我很好的朋友。”  
-  
徐明浩哪里不知道他这是在借题发挥，于是一口咬在他肩上，又被猛烈地一撞撞的松了嘴。  
-  
他眼眶红红的，为了不叫出声而落泪后鼻音渐浓：“好好做你的，你又吃什么醋？不说是好朋友你要我——嗯啊！”  
-  
金珉奎连一句话都不想让他完整的说完，或者说，徐明浩语速慢，性爱当中更是在脑海里仔细地挑拣着开始零落的韩语，金珉奎插在他身体里，哪里等得及？  
-  
他听见徐明浩几近是咕哝的话，就像是赌气一般又狠狠向上顶了顶，非要戳着让徐明浩浑身战栗的地方，得偿所愿听见爱人尖细的小奶音。  
-  
“我要你说我不是你的好朋友，我是你的爱人，”  
-  
金珉奎意乱情迷，开始胡言乱语，他搂着徐明浩的腰，性器小幅度地顶戳着被侵犯的肉壁，嘴唇又故意贴上徐明浩的唇，一会儿亲吻一会儿又分开继续他的话，  
-  
“是——是和你做爱的爱人，是尝过你里里外外的爱人。”  
-  
徐明浩的腿根蹭着金珉奎小腹上的肌肉，柔嫩的肌肤磨得发红。他整个人被颠得说话都七零八落，还真的认真思考了爱人的鬼话：  
-  
“我怎么……怎么和人说……唔！”  
-  
金珉奎实在太懂他的身体了，性器几乎是本能地对着他最酥麻的那处穴肉撞。徐明浩不肯叫出声，话说到最后立刻咬上金珉奎的手臂好堵住尖叫。  
-  
牙齿在光洁的皮肤上留下一小排红印。徐明浩被捅得双腿紧缩，牙齿都不能用力。金珉奎被他咬的将痛觉错认为是酥酥痒痒的舔吻，于是又掰过他的头去亲他湿漉的嘴唇。  
-  
徐明浩最软的几处之一便是那瓣红唇，金珉奎贪婪地亲上去时像是要把他整个人吃掉，性器毫不留情的撞击也似乎昭告着这一点，让徐明浩没由来的有一瞬间的心慌。但唇舌相碰的那一刹那，又温柔地难以复加。  
-  
他们胸膛相贴。徐明浩喜欢穿成套的家居睡衣，金珉奎却不那么在乎这些，然而隔着衣物下的两颗心居然跳出一样的节奏。金珉奎怕磕伤他嘴唇，连下身的动作都轻柔许多。  
-  
他觉着怀里的人儿软，嘴唇贴着的地方软，性器捅入的地方软，本该让他心里柔得一塌糊涂，可徐明浩隐忍时那清晰的下颚线却像是一柄没有杀伤力的刀，刺激得金珉奎血液沸腾。  
-  
这把刀割开海峡，划走错乱的言语，最后钝了刀刃，让他能轻而易举地珍藏在手心。  
-  
金珉奎周身因做爱而发热，在小房间里甚至像要蒸腾起水蒸气。徐明浩把额头抵在他肩膀上，眼前不知道是被自己的泪还是金珉奎身上的热度晕了一片，朦朦胧胧。  
-  
他被操得爽了，脚趾扒着床单蜷缩，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地低吟个不停。  
-  
金珉奎环着他那一束细腰，手臂蹭过他腰间精细的肌肉，错觉像碰到奶油布丁，甜的心尖发颤。  
-  
他大力顶撞着徐明浩的穴心，低哑着声音可以算是蛊惑一般：“你说，我究竟是你的谁？”  
-  
他的整个身体被金珉奎的性器支配，像一根指挥棒，叫他颤抖便颤抖，叫他哭泣便哭泣。  
徐明浩的语言系统濒临破碎，呜呜咽咽了半天才勉强抓住几个词汇。  
-  
“是——是我的珉奎——”  
-  
他成了一件绝美的乐器，会自己拨弹，又十分遵从惑人的指令。  
-  
他在金珉奎的怀里完全放松，却还是不甘地哼哼着要在亲吻上找回一点身为男孩子的面子。虽然他的小洞在热烈地吸吮，他的一双长腿在渴求着紧紧贴住爱人的身体，他的胸膛也在乞求能够被对方的心跳震颤。  
-  
团戒箍住手指，在金珉奎背肩上压出弧面。徐明浩耳边全是爆炸的喘息。现在哪怕是DK开始无缘无故吊嗓子，就算是贴到他房门上，他也无暇顾及了。  
-  
他全身一颤一颤，被快感击溃到了深处。有一股细小的电流传遍他全身。徐明浩不算很敏感的那种男孩，但是金珉奎捅他屁股捅久了，也是会操出水的。  
-  
金珉奎一直对着他最爽的地方摩擦，让他错觉自己从穴口到穴心全是浪荡的样子，只要被粗暴的对待都会紧紧发抖，甚至泌出爱液。  
-  
徐明浩的大脑暂时放空，他学过的语言：不管是中文还是韩文，这时都被那根粗大的性物给搅得稀烂。  
-  
同样稀烂的还有他的后穴。  
-  
徐明浩半张着嘴，红舌紧紧绷着，而他眼角还带着泪光。他腰软了，双腿像蛇一样缠死了金珉奎——他被操到用屁股高潮，爽到用汁液一股股淋上了金珉奎的龟头，而自己的性器却因此胀痛而不得解放。  
-  
要不是他是坐在金珉奎腿上的，此时此刻腿能软到抖。  
-  
徐明浩体内温度高过插进去的肉棒，像是在冰淇淋上淋了一大勺热糖浆。可惜金珉奎的性器不是冰淇淋，不仅淋不化，还好像更硬了，在他体内杵着像是享受有点黏性的体液被不自觉蠕动的软糯肉壁一起搅出淡淡的水声，吮得他都要失守。  
-  
他咬了咬徐明浩颤抖的唇，觉着不够，又低头去亲那粒性感的喉结。这些不妨碍他一下下动腰撞着徐明浩的身体内里。  
-  
刚刚射过精的身体每一处都没有力气，每一处又都染上了情欲的欢愉。金珉奎甚至不用再刻意摩擦他最爽的位置，就随意撞几下，都能让徐明浩不自觉地呜呜叫出声来。  
-  
他叫得还是很低，屁股里的快感来得不算猛烈，像小小细细的电流滋滋着穿过脊髓，让他忍不住整个脊背都震颤了几下。  
-  
可是他趴在金珉奎肩上，连鼻音的尾声混了多少的喘气金珉奎都能听的一清二楚。简直是证明男人持久力的一大阻碍。金珉奎绷紧了舌头在他喉结上狠狠舔了舔，果不其然听见一声拔了调的呻吟。  
-  
后穴里的每一寸肠肉都吸的更加卖力。徐明浩脑袋里闪过一瞬的空白，居然撑着腰自己耸动起来。体液让金珉奎本稳稳当当插在洞里的性器有点滑腻腻的趋势，他再也封不住流到嘴边的爱吟，急不可耐地让硬物不断摩擦顶蹭着自己身体内的软肉。被夹在二人身体间的前端先是渗了点透明的液体，紧接着竟然随着他自己的动作而一股股地往外溢着白精。  
-  
精液蹭到他和金珉奎的小腹上，又无可避免地沾上衣服，有点腥的催情气味立刻让不大的房间里充满了更加不可言说的色彩。  
-  
当然，他自己把自己玩得欲仙欲死，眼前迷离一片，其实金珉奎只觉着他像是力气不济的小虎崽，那几下蹭动幅度小得可怜。  
-  
只是穴肉层层叠叠推搡着包裹住性器，柔软内壁主动去撞击剐蹭，这个事实几乎让金珉奎颅内高潮。  
-  
他一下封住了徐明浩的唇，把所有声音吞进自己肚子里。硕大性器猛烈地欺负着甜蜜的肠肉，精液喷薄而出，像是被吸出来的一样要灌进徐明浩小腹里。最后被一层薄如蝉翼的安全套阻绝了。  
-  
“嗯唔——”  
-  
徐明浩嘴唇还被含着，一时喊叫不出，娇嫩的肉壁受此对待当即绞得发酸，简直可以摸的清操着自己的那根阴茎上微跳的血管。  
-  
金珉奎射完精，阴茎渐渐从张扬跋扈的状态中歇息下来，却仍竖在徐明浩屁股里，被白嫩嫩两团臀肉夹着，品味被软肉哭着小口讨好的滋味。  
-  
他手在徐明浩后背一抹，果真是一手薄汗。徐明浩歪倒在他肩上，微张着嘴吸气吐气，被蹭到卷起的睡衣下露出的半截腰身光洁，金珉奎顺着那条漂亮的脊梁描摹了两下，脑里一炸，简直觉着亿万子孙又蓄势待发。  
-  
徐明浩被他摸的有点痒，微微扭了一下腰。他体质没金珉奎那么好，前后都一起高潮，一时半会儿还缓不过劲来。只是被插入的深穴还处在余韵当中，含着的性器有点什么新变化他再清楚不过了。  
-  
“呀，”他声音还有点喘，又带了一点无奈的笑意，“我憋着你了么珉奎？”  
-  
金珉奎没说话，把他脑袋掰过来可称深情地吻了吻他的眉心。  
-  
徐明浩被他的唇磨的心里软成一汪水，主动夹了夹腿，笑道：“做不做？”  
-  
金珉奎喉结一顿，重重地缩了一下。  
-  
这个时候要是还能和他推推拉拉，自己就不是男人。  
-  
狠狠碾过敏感肉壁的性器回答了徐明浩的问题。  
——  
—end—


End file.
